As Easy As One Two Three
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: My Outlaw Queen alphabet series built on words I've chosen and that have been prompted to me beginning with every letter of the alphabet. Some following canon plot, some AU.
1. A is for Accident

He hadn't had the job for long, many places loathe to hire any still in school, distrusting of wandering hands and lazy teens who sometimes wouldn't turn up to work at all but not him. He had never been lazy, had never skipped school nor backed out of any obligations, he had his mother's honour to uphold and he would _never _let her down. It was hard caring for her whilst trying to keep his grades up and to have the money coming in with her not being able to work and his father…well, his father wasn't worth thinking about. The wages Robin earned went straight to his mother and to no other, he wasn't even sure his father knew of his job, his responsibilities, the responsibilities that a grown man should be handling and not a boy of 16, was pretty sure the man knew nothing but the bottle of a whiskey bottle…but it was of no matter, they got by and his mother's health was holding up thankfully, at least for now.

Mrs Lucas, or Granny as she constantly insisted he call her, had taken a chance in him, had entrusted him with keeping up the fine reputation her diner had built over the years serving regulars and tourists alike and he would do nothing to tarnish her name. He worked as hard as he was able, as many hours as he could without being away from home too much or jeopardising his studies but sometimes an evening meal came far before a few extra grade points so he'd learned to push past the tiredness, had learned to work through his hunger and frustrations with the knowledge that his family could eat for another night.

There were often days that his younger brother would venture down to the diner, take up one of the empty booths, spread out his homework on the table top and work silently until Robin's shift had ended, it was those days that the older boy knew his father had hit the bottle the hardest. Today happened to be one of those days.

It was unseasonably warm for an autumn day in Maine, especially in their little podunk town but it meant well for business and ensured Granny's good mood, much the her Granddaughter's obvious delight.

"I'm just heading off on break," she told Robin as she rounded the counter, him having just returned with a handful of empty plates, ready to drop off in the kitchen to clean when the afternoon rush had finally died off. "You gonna be okay for the next half hour?" she asked even as she moved toward a booth occupied by some rather obnoxiously loud school girls, some Robin recognised but one, a brunette who'd caught his attention upon arrival, he had yet to meet.

He nodded a little sharply though Ruby seemed not to notice as she smiled and sauntered off, high fiving a blonde as she dropped herself down into the seat beside her, thanking the high heavens for Granny's good mood that day. Robin, though frustrated that the young brunette was heading on yet another break when he had come in far earlier and was leaving later, wasn't one for anger, he'd always been able to keep a calm head in bad situations, something he'd had to do for the sake of his mother's poor heart on one of the rare occasions his father would actually talk to him, snipe at him and goad him into starting an argument, something he would never rise to ever again.

It was as he was leaving the kitchen and walking back out front, cloth in hand ready to clean over the table that a couple had just left, that the bell above the door jingled signalling his brother's arrival.

"Roland," he smiled warmly at the boy, receiving a small nod as way of greeting before he was scurrying off to his favourite booth before any other should sit there. Robin watched him for a few moments more with a sympathetic smile, his brow creasing in gentle concern as it always did with the boy. He wasn't one for words and wasn't terribly confident when in social situations, something his brother knew stemmed from their father's hateful, drunken words and, he suspected, from idiots in his class, bullies that Robin had caught glimpses of on occasion, the usual routines, knocking books from his hand, ruffling menacing hands in his unruly curls that they would later shoot spit balls into and laugh nastily. There was only so many pep talks, so many encouraging words Robin could give before Roland would have to take matters into his own hands…

He'd only turned away for a second before he heard a clatter followed by laughter, jeering laughter that had his stomach dropping, knowing what he'd find before he even turned. A lump stuck within his throat as he turned to find his little brother sprawled on the floor, his homework booklets a few feet in front of him having slid across the floor with his fall. He could see the pained look in dark eyes that should sparkle with innocent youth, an innocence neither of them had ever been able to experience, a naivety to the darkness of the world that they could only recognise in others and never in themselves for they'd had to grow up far quicker than others.

He was so sick of their family being the punching bag, himself facing taunts in school about his occupation, jeers of _diner boy! _as though he would be ashamed of earning an honest living whilst they sponged off of their rich parents but he was older, wiser and more resilient to harsh words, Roland shouldn't have to be and so he was about to open his mouth, to break his own silent code to let things be by telling the idiots who had tripped his brother just what he thought of them when his thoughts and intentions were broken by an unexpected shout of "Hey!"

And all heads snapped around to her then, everyone in the diner having heard the commotion, even Granny coming from out of the kitchen ready to handle the situation when Ruby held up a hand to her, silently asking her to remain silent for, it seemed, her friend, the one with the dark hair and eyes to match that Robin had been admiring earlier, had stood from her place in her booth, sharp eyes focused on the boys no longer laughing, one even having the gaul to slide his leg back under the table slowly as though Roland had merely tripped on thin air,_ horrible_ _little bastards, _Robin thought bitterly before looking back to find the girl had moved into a crouch beside his brother and was helping him into a sitting position, brushing non-existent dirt from his school clothes whilst her full lips moved by his ear, words only for him apparently.

His heart almost stopped when he saw the small smile that began curling his brother's lips, an expression he hadn't seen for so long, and then, to his shock, he was turning to look at his saviour and nodding along to whatever she was saying, his little eyes crinkling with his gratitude when she helped him up with a strong arm, a soothing hand on his back before she then moved to scoop up his books, holding out an arm to move him over to the table he had been heading for earlier. It is with one last smile and a small kiss placed to the top of his head that she leaves him before moving to standing before the table of idiotic bullies.

Robin had moved closer by then, completely intrigued and awestruck by this girl, the confidence with which she carried herself and the conviction with which she spoke.

"Do you actually think that you're clever?" she asked, her voice low, bent at the waist as she towered over the cowering boys, hands on her hips.

And one spoke then, the one who had tripped his brother Robin assumed, his friends gulping heavily as they could look nowhere else but her, "it was an…a-accident, I didn't see h-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," she hissed back, a scolding shout of _Regina!_ had her turning around to find Granny with arms crossed and eyebrow raised as she waited, the brunette's reply of "sorry" receiving a harrumph before the woman moved back into her domain, her kitchen before the girl, Regina apparently, had turned back to the boys, eyeing each one harshly before gritting out "if I ever, _ever _see any of you in here again or anywhere near that darling little boy over there," and Roland looks just as shocked as Robin does at the endearment, his little cheeks flushing as he dropped his gaze back down to his homework even when Regina continued with her threat, "your little panties will be so full of piss you'll have to ask mommy to peel them off for you," and Robin has to place a hand over his mouth then to stop his laughter from spilling forth, she was certainly imaginative, he'd give her that, "is that understood?"

And if their nods are anything to go by, if the speed at which they gather their things and get gone is any indication, Robin would say that they understood perfectly well.


	2. B is for Bump

"I swear, if one more person touches me today!"

"Ah, there's my sunshine," he gave back with a laugh as she padded into the living room with a deep scowl set onto her lovely face, the heels she still won't discard despite his please having been flicked off as soon as she had returned home, red spots reminding her just how big she was beginning to get.

"Seriously though," she said as she allowed herself to slump onto the sofa beside Robin, her head lolled until it came to rest upon his shoulder when he instantly placed a hand around her and pulled her into him, "what is it about pregnancy that makes people think they have the right to start touching you whenever the notion hits them?!"

And he can't help but laugh at the absolute disbelief on her face visible when she turns to look at him, to smack a hand down against his bouncing chest in playful scolding before she was dropping her head back down again, snuggling into him and she wasn't a snuggler, had _never_ been such a thing, had told him so just the other morning when he had pointed it out to her after waking up for the sixth consecutive morning with her clinging to him like a koala does a tree.

When he has to mumble his response into her hair under the guise of placing a soft kiss there, he knows he should never have said anything and especially not when said hair whips him in the face as she pulls herself up again to look at him, dark eyes dangerous as she speaks through gritted teeth. "What did you just say?"

And he has the good grace to look afraid, the sense to begin rubbing soothing lines up and down her arms in a pre-empted apology, knowing just how much she likes the sensation of her arms being tickled, knowing what a weakness it usually is for her…but today, it seems not. He swallows hard, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat before he voices the words she had hoped she hadn't heard spill from his lips only moments ago.

"I said…you shouldn't be so adorable then."

He has to bite back a laugh at the way in which her mouth drops open, her eyes going wide with absolute outrage as she pulls even further away from him, hands moving to her hips, pushing her neat bump out even further in a move that screamed adorable, "I am _not _adorable!" she exclaimed before pouting in a way that was undeniably so.

And he looks at her then, his expression reading nothing but _I beg to differ_ and that has her flinging herself at him, his hands capturing her wrists just in time to spin them, the soft cushion he had been lying against meaning her landing was a gentle one and she laughs when he moves his leg back up and onto the sofa so that he is kneeling over her, his blue eyes looking her over completely as he keeps her wrists in his gentle grip.

"You would do well to take back that statement, _thief."_

His laughter ripples through them both at the title that no longer held any venom between them, his eyes are warm when he stops and looks back down at her, lowering himself enough to brush his lips against hers all too briefly as she leans up to capture his to no avail pulling a chuckle from him as her pout returns at being denied. "I will do no such thing, my Queen."

And her eyes are rolling, a smirk tugging at her lips just as his eyes, filled with such adoration, continue to tug at her heart.


	3. C is for Cry

He has seen her cry on only a select few occasions, has held her as tightly as possible through some of those times, those tortured days before Snow's curse had broken when her son still had no recollection of who she was, of what she meant to him and of the life they had created together up until the previous year. Those nights, when her strength failed her and the hope that Henry would one day come back to her was nowhere to be found, she would allow him to see the very raw center of herself, would allow him to wipe away every salted tear that rolled down her cheeks, would allow him to muffle the heart-achingly painful sobs that would wrack her frame with her face held to his chest and would kiss away every lasting insecurity that would arise in those dark, dark moments.

She let down her guard for none, had always taken care of herself…until Henry came along, then all of her extra energy, her time and emotions went into caring for him but there was just something about Robin, about the fingers that would circle against the skin of her knee, that would draw out soft whimpers and whispered confessions, the gentle blue eyes that would delve deep into her soul, that would read the words before she gave them voice. His whole being just put her at ease and so now, at this point in their relationship, she had found hiding her emotions from him to be quite redundant.

He'd seen every shade to her, every single beautiful thread that held her together and loved every single part. Every time a new colour was revealed, he fell impossibly deeper and now, with a beaming white smile lifting her cheeks, warming her tear-filled eyes and bouncing her chest with her surprised and joyous laughter, he found that he could not love her much more than he already did…not until she was holding out her left hand, crying unashamedly with happiness as he slid the ring into place and yelping with delight when he lifted her into his arms, spinning her around on the spot with his own ecstatic joy in the place where it all began for them, the place she had first kissed him, the place she had first proclaimed her love for him and the place she had decided to spend the rest of her life with him…and that day was the first day that she ever saw Robin Hood cry but, with the many events they knew were yet to come, their birth of their first child together, their boys' first girlfriends, they boys' graduations, their daughter's first words…she knew it would most certainly not be the last time and she too loved him all the more for it.


	4. D is for Date

"You asked me out once," she recalls with a soft smile, a hint of mischief playing in the dark eyes he hadn't been able to look away from since she had sat down, not once. "Do you remember?"

And he does, of _course _he does. It had been the best thing ever to have happened to him, the greatest day of his teenage life, up to that point, when he'd finally gathered the courage to ask Regina Mills, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, to go on a date with him. He'd had it all planned, he would pick her up from her home in the little run down, beaten up car his father had given him for his 16th birthday, would laugh at her comments about it's safety, charming her with a little backstory that he had thought up for it, even going as far as to tell her the silly name he had given up just to hear her laughter. Then they would do a little bowling, he'd be completely useless and she'd have to show him how she did it so well and then…well, then he'd take her back to the town's little diner, after the 5pm dinner rush and before the 8pm drinks crowd. He'd been so excited, so hopeful and so sure that this was going to be the beginning of something special…but she hadn't shown. He'd driven to her house, following the instructions she'd given him to find that she was not there, no one was. Two hours he'd waited, his car battery running out and shutting the whole thing off meaning he'd had to call his father for a tow. He'd been so disappointed, the sting still there even all these years later.

"No," he tells her, his face a picture of over-acted confusion as he rubs at his stubbled chin, "I'm sorry lovely, I don't seem to recall."

And her face scrunches in amused disappointment, fingers tapping at the edge of her teacup as she watches, smiling wistfully before dark eyes are looking back up at him. "You did," she confirms before continuing, "I was so disappointed when Mother told me she'd gotten the dates messed up and that we were moving town _that _day as opposed to the week after."

He had been stirring his tea, his insides squirming when she had begun, waiting for some half-assed excuse as to why she hadn't shown or, with it being Regina and her being so hilariously straight-forward sometimes, why she hadn't wanted to, why she'd had second thoughts but in all of his teenage angst and the years following in which his pride remained wounded, he'd forgotten that she'd moved away, that she'd been in the middle of packing up her house and finishing pending schoolwork when he'd asked her, scared that if he didn't he'd never get the chance to…"I remember you leaving…"

And she smiles at that, her eyes crinkling with warmth as the hand previously fiddling with her teaspoon moved to fall against the one folded along the table, stroking lightly absentmindedly with eyes downcast. "I'm glad I had time to write that note though," she continues with remembered relief, completely oblivious to the way his heart stutters in his chest until his silence has her looking up, her brow furrowing at his confused expression, his slightly parted lips the absolute picture of being 'non-the-wiser' as he always used to say. "You _did _get the note didn't you?"

His head shakes slowly then, lips still parted though his eyes glaze over in thought, desperately trying to recall a note of some sort, knowing instantly that a note from Regina Mills would have stuck in his mind, _hell _he'd still have the damn thing if there had been one. "I didn't no," he replies finally, watching the way her expression mirrors his own, those full lips parting, short-circuiting his brain for a moment before he realises she's speaking again.

"But I wrote it," and she seems to be wracking her own brain now, desperately attempting to remember something so insignificant that happened so long ago and surely she can't remember because why would she? Why would anything to do with poor old Robin Locksley stick in her beautiful mind? "I did, I definitely wrote it and I gave it to…"

Instantly he's leaning forward then, even though she's less than a metre away from him, their legs having knocked together on many separate occasions since she had arrived, when she only shakes her head, eyes moving from side to side in her thoughts, he can't help but to prompt "who?"

"I can't remember her name," she gives back, still trying to pull the memory from her mind even as she leans forward herself, their folded arms almost brushing on the table, teacups pushed aside to allow the closeness.

"Well, what did she look like?" he asks, trying to recall their mutual friends, someone she would have trusted to give him such a thing.

And he see's it when something clicks in her, see's the recognition in her eyes, so expressive he had found, had always found in their schooldays, she showed everything in those eyes. "Marian!" she exclaims with triumph, laughing a little when she brings a hand to cover her mouth with the volume of her re-discovery.

His skin runs cold at the name, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that he's surprised she doesn't hear it and she doesn't but, when she finally acknowledges the look on his face, the shock and the pale shade he has turned, she can't help but sober, her smile falling from her face when she questions, _'what is it?'_ and he must look terrible because a hand is coming to rest upon his arm, a thumb rubbing soothing lines over the skin as she allows him the time to think, the time to come to terms with what is rolling around his head, "my w-wife," he whispers and misses the warmth of her hand when she pulls back in her own shock, surprise clear on her face while her mouth makes a perfect 'o'. "Marian was my wife…I-I married her two years out of college."

And all she can say in return, all she can come up with is a heavy exhale of breath on a shocked laugh and one word that sums up exactly what he is feeling. "Wow."

And he nods himself, lets out his own huff of laughter before re-iterating the statement, "yeah, wow."


	5. E is for Enough

She'd been nervous about this for days, ever since her mother had caught them in their favourite diner, a section of town she never usually frequented but it seemed luck had not been on their side that day. The only redeeming factor for Regina had been that they'd only been talking…well, laughing really.

_"He did not," she scoffed in amused disbelief as Robin's head tilted with his own laughter, a hand coming up to stroke back a long strand of hair that had fallen, obscuring his view of her face momentarily. She couldn't help the fluttering of her stomach when he continued stroking at the hair behind her ear, watching his fingers for a moment as she allowed herself the time to study his face, admire the handsome lines, the gentle smile that remained there even as his blue eyes captured hers once more. _

_"He most certainly did," he replied on a chuckle, stilling his hand in the process, cupping the back of her head, his thumb smoothing over defined cheekbones as her smile gentled, her hand coming to rest upon his thigh, their knees touching in their position with legs curled under them on the booth benches. "Just dropped to the ground right there and then." _

_And her lovely eyes rolled then, her lips pursing as she pictured the scene, realising it wasn't all that much of a surprise when it came to Robin's best friend and comrade, John. "That boy will do _anything _to get out of a bit of homework," her boyfriend's answering laughter had her eyes warming all the more, brow furrowing as she looked back to him, answering his questioning _'have I got something on my face?' _with an affectionate hand to his cheek, the fingers still on his jean covered thigh scratching lightly as she replied with a tender "no," before following it up with "I'm just so glad to have you…" _

And then, when he had gotten that look in his eyes, when he'd bitten his lip with his smirk and moved to lean forward, to capture her lips with his own, well then Cora had walked in.

She braced herself against the vanity counter in her bathroom with hands either side of the deep set sink. Her head tilted as she looked over her features, the eyes rimmed with her newly bought black kohl eyeliner, her cheekbones glimmering in the light with the highlighter she had smoothed on, her lips carefully painted with a coral slather of lipstick. The perfect doll.

She wasn't one for wearing make-up, thinking the time needed to apply the damn stuff to be a waste but, when they were entertaining, Cora insisted she looked the part of the dutiful daughter. Robin had always told her just how much she didn't need painting up, that her real face was the only one he was interested in seeing, her dusky pink lips perfectly kissable without any flavoured lip balms, her dark eyes speckled with caramel flecks striking enough without the added drama of mascara. To him, she was enough, just as she was.

Her hair had been left down, her parting on one side of her head with the bangs that were a little too long, always had Robin reaching up to brush them away from her face, braided into her own intricate crown. _"Your Majesty," _Robin had bowed low when she had first tried the hairstyle, _"what will the peasants think, seeing one such as your glorious self with mere lowly folk like me?" _and she had rolled her eyes at him, before playing along with a heavily flirty _"I shall just have to tell them the truth…" _his raised eyebrow and reply of _"Oh? and what is that?" _had her holding back her laughter with pursed lips turned up the corners before replying softly _"that I gave you my heart," _and he had been reduced to silence for a long moment, content to just stare at her lovely face before replying with _"and the lady would trust me with such a thing? A common thief such as I?" _and she had laughed at his little extra character trait, a lowly thief apparently, before replying honestly _"you can't steal something that has been given to you willingly and forever."_

He truly was like no other she had ever met before and, though she was still only young, having yet to graduate from high school, she was quite confident that she was completely in love with him and he her.

Tonight's dinner invitation, her mother's idea, was a ruse put together by Cora. She had hidden her fury well upon first finding that her daughter was in a relationship, a relationship she had been kept out of for this exact reason. No matter what Robin did tonight, no matter how charming he was, how courteous and respectful, well-mannered and polite he was, his fate in her mother's eyes was sealed for his family had no wealth or connections to speak of. He had no prospects in Cora's eyes, he had no plans to go to college, no desire to enter the corporate, power-hungry world she wished so much to be a part of and so to her, he was dispensable, as wasteful to her as make-up was to Regina…but to Regina, he was everything and she would not allow her mother to push him away, she would not be manipulated and she would not be forced into a future she wanted no part of, a future without Robin in it. Her sister was miserable enough, married to a man who did not love her and who she loved even less, living a life meticulously planned by Cora, Zelena hadn't fought back, hadn't fought for herself…hadn't seen herself worthy of anything more, their mother's constant criticisms and sighs of disappointment throughout her life making sure her spirit had been broken a long time ago and whilst Regina tried her best to keep in contact, Leopold, Zelena's husband, didn't take kindly to her doing anything out of his control…it broke Regina's heart to think of her.

The sound of her phone buzzing upon the granite counter-top had her eyes falling to it immediately, her heart fluttering within her chest, he was here. Regina had asked him, when she had called the previous night, to text her when he had arrived, to allow her time to talk to him at least before dinner, to prepare him for the horror that would be this night and to remind herself that he loved her and that he wouldn't be so easily swayed…or at least, that's what she was hoping for.

The loose curls that trailed her back bounced with every step she descended onto the main floor, her shoes in her hand as she crossed the foyer as quietly as possible, the sound of her mother and father's voice a low hum coming from behind the closed door of his office, she had time.

The tut she heard from the kitchen doorway, Granny having looked over in time to see her sneaking out, had her smiling pleadingly at the old woman, knowing already that she wouldn't rat her out for the amount of times she had _helped _Regina escape to see the very same boy waiting for her outside. The shaking of the woman's head was all the confirmation she needed as she heard an affectionate _'silly girl' _muttered before the household cook was turning back to the kitchen, tending to the delicious smelling food she had prepared.

She reached the door after what seemed like an eternity, her ears trained on her parents' voices, holding in the desperate sigh of relief until she had managed to open the large front door and click it shut softly behind her, eyes closing momentarily as the cold night air seeped into her skin.

He was waiting for her by the apple tree she and her father had planted on her 5th birthday, their special place. Whilst she and her mother clashed jarringly, butted heads constantly and shared no kind of affection, her father was a different story all together. Henry Mills was the kindest and most gentle soul Regina knew, apart from perhaps Robin, and he loved her dearly as she did him. She just wished he had a little fight left in him, for both himself, her sister and now, for her too.

She inhaled one last deep breath, listening for any sound to indicate her absence had been noticed, before she finally pushed away from the door and began walking towards him, stepping into her flat pumps on the way forward.

"Fancy seeing you here," she flirted the instant he turned, smiling at the sound of her approach and looking her up and down approvingly as she sauntered towards him, hands clasped behind her back, pushing out her bust ever so subtly though he most certainly noticed.

"Well," he grinned back at her, placing his hands just above her hips, rubbing up and down soothingly as he leaned in quickly to press a chaste kiss to the join of her neck, delighting in the shiver it elicited. "My instincts told me that a fair maiden may be in need of my assistance tonight," and his voice was soft then, gentle and tender as he allowed one hand to come up to cup her cheek, he'd noticed the difference in her eyes the moment the light of the moon had illuminated them, "you okay my lovely?"

She leaned into the touch, sliding her face across his palm to press a soft kiss there before she looked back to him, one hand coming to grip his wrist gently, her arm dangling in the space between them as the other moved to drape around his shoulder, her fingers playing in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. She nodded gently before it morphed into shaking when his eyebrows raised in question, he knew her too well.

His brow furrowed sympathetically as he trailed the hand on her side around to her lower back and pulled her into him, the hand on her cheek moving to hold the back of her head as she nuzzled her face into his neck, smiling gently as the smell of cologne, he never usually wore the stuff, she had told him he smelled wonderfully naturally anyway but tonight, tonight he'd wore it, he'd made the effort even though she had told him he needed not to.

"You smell good," she whispered softly, her hot breath tickling at his neck as she remained in place, content to stay there forever.

"Mmm" he hummed warmly, turning his face in order to press a kiss to her gently curled hair, his nose buried in her locks, inhaling deeply and moaning a little at her scent, "not as good as you my love."

Regina allowed herself to stay in the comfort of his arms for only a moment longer, squeezing against him tighter just before pulling away enough to look at him, her eyes searching his as he remained quiet, waiting for her to say what was clearly on her mind. "Promise me something…"

"Anything," he replied on a soft whisper, nudging his nose against hers momentarily, his heart almost breaking when she whimpered at the contact, the hand at the back of his head pulling him tighter against her, his forehead meeting hers as he watched her eyes close.

"Whatever happens tonight," she began, trepidation and anxiety clear in her tone, subdued a little with the way he was holding her, the sureness of his touch, "whatever she says or does…please, don't leave me Robin…"

"Never," he replies firmly, his forehead pressing against hers harder before he moves his face away enough to place a tender kiss to the bridge of her nose, the fluttering eyelids and then her pastel coloured lips. "No matter what anyone says Regina," he spoke with his lips still close to hers, brushing every now and again, "I will never, _ever _leave you because this," and his hands are gripping her forearms lightly then, shaking her gently to get his point across with complete passion lacing his every word, "us, _you…_you are everything I could ever want and more…" and then he told her the same thing he had told her every single time they were together, after every kiss, every midnight phone conversation, every play fight that ended with her the victor sitting atop him, dropping down to kiss him for she could never resist, he told her the one thing that she had never and feared she wouldn't ever hear from her mother, he told her what she knew her father wished he could say, what her sister had always longed to hear just as much as she. He told her the complete honest truth, he told her exactly what every beat of his heart told him whenever she was near.

"This is enough, _you _are enough."


End file.
